


Date Night

by paarsetulpen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paarsetulpen/pseuds/paarsetulpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the NedCan Smut Week, Days 3 and 4: Canada topping and romantic evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Matthew stepped through the front door of Jan’s small apartment and took off his fancy suit which he only wore on special occasions. Jan followed him and locked the door behind them. Matt glanced over to the clock on the wall. It was a few minutes past midnight. Were they really out that long? There was only a movie, then dinner and a nice walk on the night streets of Amsterdam. Okay, they did stop in an alley to make out for a while too.  
Matt could feel Jan’s arms wrap around his waist from behind and a kiss on his neck, a clear indication that Jan wanted to continue where they left off in said alley.  
“Let’s shower first.” Matthew suggested, earning an impatient grunt from Jan.  
“Okay but let’s make it quick.” Jan said and they both went up the narrow stairs and entered the bathroom. Matt started to unbutton his shirt but Jan stepped behind him again and started to undo the buttons for him.  
“I can do it myself.” Matt protested.  
“I know you can, liefje.” Jan muttered and leaned down to kiss Matthew’s neck again and slipped his hand into his shirt, massaging his chest. Matt let out a small gasp and quickly turned around to face the other man.  
“You’re so impatient.” He scolded him but there was amusement in his voice and he was fighting back a smile.  
“Give me a break. It’s been a while.” Jan shrugged “And it was hard enough to hold myself back all night with you looking so dazzling in that suit.”  
“Then maybe next time we should skip the date and just fuck.” Matt laughed and undid the last few buttons then took his shirt off and threw it in the laundry.  
“I like that idea.” Jan smirked and he started to take off his clothes as well. Matthew finished undressing in the meantime and opened the water in the shower. He turned the tabs until it had the right temperature and stepped inside. He stood under the showerhead and he closed his eyes as the water poured on his head, damping his hair and his naked body.  
Jan came in a few seconds later and they had to stay close to fit in the small shower. They stood face to face and Matt dropped his arms around Jan’s neck, pulling him down a bit to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. Jan lapped his tongue against Matt’s teeth, asking for entrance, which Matt gladly granted. Jan kissed him roughly and hungrily, biting down a little on Matt’s lower lip when he had to pull away for air.  
Matthew’s breaths were a bit heavy as he watched Jan reach for the shampoo bottle on the small shelf in the shower. His boyfriend was quite the sight, especially with his ashy blond hair hanging damply in his emerald green eyes and drops of water glittering on his muscular body. There were some moments like this, when Matthew realized that was all his and his alone. He was so goddamn lucky.  
Jan noticed Matt’s gaze and gave him a smug grin.  
“Like what you’re seeing?” he asked while he poured some shampoo in his palm.  
“You know I do.” Matt nodded but he turned around anyway to let Jan wash his hair for him. Once he got the foam washed out, the stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from one of the hangers.  
“I’ll wait for you in the bedroom. Don’t take long.” He said to Jan before exiting the bathroom.  
“I won’t.” Jan replied while scrubbing some shampoo on his own scalp. After he washed it out, he got out of the shower as well and wrapped a towel around his waist. He took an other towel and dried up his hair with it a little before he stepped to the bathroom’s cabinet and took out a hair dryer to finish the rest with it. He didn’t take long, so his hair was still just slightly damp when he left the bathroom – didn’t want to keep Matthew waiting.  
They’ve had this routine for years, so the sight that greeted him when he entered the bedroom wasn’t new. There were three candles on the nightstands on each sides of the bed, covering the room in a dim light. They stopped using scented candles when Jan made it clear that he doesn’t want to smell any other scent but Matt’s while they made love. He could smell it now too, all the way from the bed where Matt was lying on his stomach. It was a mixture of the northern forest and freshly fallen snow, so mysterious and pure.  
When Matthew heard Jan come in, he lifted his head from the pillow and peeked over his shoulder. He gave him a small smile and those bedroom eyes that he knew Jan couldn’t resist. Jan really didn’t waste more time. He closed the distance between them with a couple of strides and crawled on the bed on top of Matthew, biting down gently on his shoulder. Matt let out a gasp as Jan kissed along the back of his neck, between his shoulder-blades and down his spine to the small of his back. Then Jan crawled back up a flipped him over onto his back and kissed him full on the lips. Matthew didn’t even wait for Jan to ask permission this time. He just opened his mouth slightly and let him push his tongue in, so they could taste each other. Their teeth clacked together a bit as they explored each other’s mouths and Matt’s hands found their way into Jan’s hair in the meanwhile, his fingers tangling into the ash-blond locks.  
After Jan pulled away in need for air, he rested on one of elbows while roaming his free hand across Matt’s chest until the Canadian caught his wrist.  
“Wait!”  
“Matthew, I’ve waited all night, what can you possibly…?” before Jan could finish the sentence, he was also flipped over onto his back, with Matt straddling his waist and holding down both of his wrists.  
“Oh, so this is your game?” Jan let out an amused chuckle.  
“You aren’t the only one who couldn’t wait to get home tonight, cher. The difference is that I’m better at hiding it.” Matt said with a shrug.  
Jan sighed.  
“Fine, do as you like. Just don’t tease too much.”  
“No promises.” Matt smirked.  
He let go of Jan’s wrists and sat back, moving his hands along the Dutchman’s arms, chest and abs. Then Matt leaned down again and kissed Jan’s neck, while his fingers fumbled with his nipples. Jan fought back a grunt. He was usually quiet during sex when he topped but he knew Matthew knew how to get him to be louder when bottoming. But he wasn’t going to give in just yet.  
Matthew was more than fine with that. He was patient. He bit down on Jan’s neck and suckled a little on the spot to leave a mark, then climbed off of him and gazed at his groin. He noticed Jan still had the towel around his waist, so he quickly removed it and threw the bothersome piece of cloth on the floor. Ah, it was a much better view now.  
“You’re hard already.” Matt noted.  
“Yeah, so I wouldn’t mind if you hurried a bit.” Jan groaned and grabbed the pillow under his head “Lube and condom are in the usual place.”  
Matt gave a nod and took them out from the drawer of the nightstand. Then he moved to sit in front of Jan and placed his hands on his thighs, spreading his legs open. He could see the uncertainty in Jan’s eyes since he wasn’t as used to this feeling as Matt was.  
“It’s okay. We’ve done this before.” Matt reassured him.  
“I’m not worried.” Jan replied, his voice a bit hoarse.  
“Alright then.” Matthew poured some lube on his hand and coated his fingers with it. He moved his hand to Jan’s entrance and pushed one finger in, seeing the Dutchman suppressing a moan.  
“No, don’t hold back. Let me hear you, please.” Matt said while he pushed another finger in and started to open his lover up. Jan tightened his grip on the pillow and clenched his teeth but the sensation was too much. He let out a few short moans which was enough to send more of Matt’s blood to both his face and dick. He was also getting painfully hard, so he added the third finger, earning more delicious sounds from Jan. Then he finally pulled them out of him and unwrapped the condom, rolling it down on his erection. He positioned himself at Jan’s entrance and grabbed the other man’s hips. “Ready?”  
Jan just gave a quick nod and Matthew pushed inside. This time Jan let out a low groan as he felt Matt going deeper into him, inch by inch. He bottomed so rarely that he forgot how much he actually enjoyed this feeling.  
Once Matt was fully inside, he started to thrust, slowly at first but picked up pace soon enough. The bed started to creak under them and Matt relished in the feeling of his lover tightening around him and hearing him moan in pleasure.  
“Ha-harder!” Jan said breathlessly and Matt obeyed. He felt he was getting close but he wanted to please Jan first. So he thrusted his hips harder and grabbed Jan’s dick with one hand and started to pump it.  
Jan grabbed the pillow so tightly, his knuckles turned white and he shut his eyes from the sensation. Feeling Matt’s erection brush against his prostate as well as having his own cock stimulated was too much and he could feel the familiar heat building up in his stomach.  
“I’m gonna… MATT!” he screamed when he came, ejaculating into Matt’s hand. The sight of Jan coming beneath him was enough to make Matt reach his climax as well, coming hard with a loud moan. He gave a few more thrusts to ride out his orgasm before pulling out and dropping down next to Jan on the bed.  
They lied there for a few minutes, catching their breaths while staring at the ceiling. Matthew was the first to speak.  
“I’ll be right back.” He said and got up to go to the bathroom to throw the condom out and wash his hands. Jan picked up the towel from the floor and wiped the semen off himself. He tossed the towel back down, then picked out a cigarette from a box on the nightstand and lit it with one of the candles. He took a long drag, then blew the smoke out while he lied back on the pillows.  
Matthew returned after a couple minutes and crawled up besides Jan on the bed, resting his head on the Dutchman’s chest.  
“Well, that was worth the wait.” Jan said and took another drag of his cigarette.  
“I’m glad you liked it.” Matt smiled and nuzzled into Jan’s chest. Jan chuckled and bit and petted his golden blond head.  
“Mattie?”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you. I probably don’t say it often enough but I do.”  
Matt looked up at him.  
“You don’t need to say it more often. You show it in other ways.”  
“Yeah but I thought you should hear it sometimes. So I’ll know for sure you know.”  
“Yeah, it is nice to hear it.” Matt admitted while he laid his head back down and absent-mindedly drew circles on Jan’s skin with his index finger. “I love you too.”  
They were quiet again for a while. Jan finished off his cigarette and put the stump out in an ashtray.  
“Jan?” Matt muttered.  
“Yes, liefje?”  
“Would you read me a poem?”  
“Sure.” Jan nodded and pulled out a drawer on the nightstand and took out a small book and reading glasses. “They’re in Dutch, though.”  
“Then you can translate for me.” Matthew shrugged and watched Jan put on the reading glasses. “You look so hot with nothing but glasses on. Makes me wanna take your ass again.”  
“In the morning, maybe. Now get the blanket because it’s getting chilly.”  
Matt did as he was told and pulled the blanked over them and snuggled close to Jan while he started reading aloud. They stayed that way for a while, reading and talking and eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
